1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of this disclosure relate generally to vehicle lamps. More specifically, embodiments of this disclosure include lamps configured to provide a homogenous illumination from a light source when lit and a reflective surface when unlit.
2. Description of the Related Art
None.